Dyskusja użytkownika:B.i.o Hero
Hi B.i.o Hero -- we are excited to have Rayman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela ---- Grałeś w Rayman M? -Disholahk 18:27, 8 maj 2009 (UTC) Poszukaj tu: Specjalna:Uprawnienia wpisz ,,Disholahk" zaznacz Biurokrata i Administrator. -Disholahk 08:18, 9 maj 2009 (UTC) I jak? Zrobię też Szablon:Wróg -Disholahk 18:25, 9 maj 2009 (UTC) Swoje zrobiłem. Lepiej nie edytuj zrobionych przeze mnie szablonów, gdyż nie chcemy ich popsuć (bez obrazy). -Disholahk 08:47, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem -Disholahk 16:51, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) no widzisz Vavakx 08:25, 30 cze 2009 (UTC) hej a fajne w ogule te RRR? Vavakx RE:RRR no cóż mam chyba dobry komputer le nie było nigdzie w sklepach RRR wiec ściągnełem z neta ale na jedną dvd myślałem żę będzie działać.Ale sprawdzę na 3cd Vavakx 12:37, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) fajna muza co? (prosto z raymana) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEtT7HmtwvI Vavakx 19:29, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) Sprawa co do wiki słuchaj według mnie powinniśmy trochę zmienić wystrój głównej strony. Powinniśmy dodać takie zakładki jak np. 'polecane artykuły' czy coś w tym stylu. Bo to trochę tak sztywnie wygląda więc pasowałoby zmienić ;) Dirx97 08:45, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Jeżeli chodzi o stronę startową, to w pełni się zgadzam Pomocy! Pomoc B.I.o Hero. Jesteś założycielem Rayman Wiki. Proszę, zrób coś z Kamilem Trzochem!! Mam dość poprawiania jego błędów ortograficznych!!! Poucz go, albo zagroź banem. Cokolwiek!! Byleby tylko nie robił błędów! Z góry dzięki! Pajęczarz Logo Oto logo wiki: Plik:LogoRaymanWikiPL.png Tadeusz Gładysz B.i.o Hero-Dzień dobry.Wróciłem po długiej nieobecności na wiki.Możemy wznowić działalność ogólną i administracyjną :) Witaj Cześć, B.i.o Hero! Dawno cię nie widziałem, tak jak i inni użytkownicy tej Wikii. Wiesz, na stronie mojej dyskusji Pajęczarz poparł moją propozycję co do zmiany wyglądu naszej strony startowej. Wiesz, jest taka nudna i przydałoby się kilka nagłówków. Zastanowiłbyś się nad tym? Trzeba też jakoś przekonać Kamila Trzocha, żeby nie popełniał tylu błędów, bo ich poprawianie spowalnia i przedłuża proces rozszerzania się naszej Wikii.Dirx97 05:27, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) staro tu. hmmm...? Staro tutaj. Trzebało by zmienić cały wygląd strony w kreatorze motywu. A jeśli chodzi o ten napis "Rayman wiki" to zamiast niego dać lepiej tę grafikę:Plik:Cooltext541202230.png co również można zrobić w kreatorze motywów. Tadek Mam pomysł Mógłbyś mnie mianować na Administratora, a wtedy mógłbym zmienić wygląd naszej strony. Po zmienieniu wyglądu, automatycznie usuniesz mnie z rangi Administratora. Tadek Siema, B.i.o Hero. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, zmieniłem stronę startową. Podoba ci się? Jak nie, to usunie się, a tak to ok.Dirx97 19:21, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) WTF? Przecież to ja zmieniłem strone o_O Jak mi nie wierzysz, wejdź na historię zmian Szablon:Maintop a zobaczysz, że to ja. Sprawdź sam! Raymanien97 05:26, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, spox. Nabrałem podejrzeń, bo powiedziałeś Tadzikowi że go mianujesz na Admina. To on w końcu jest Adminem czy nie? Raymanien97 09:15, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) No, raczej nie ;)Raymanien97 12:47, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie no, please, odblokuj Kamila Trzocha, proooszę, każdy jego artykuł z błędem poprawię, tylko go odblokuuuuj!!! A co do strony startowej, jest świetnia Tadek Pytanie Aha, B.i.o Hero. Mam pytanie: czy potrzebne jest nam to center|300px| na Wiki? Skoro już mamy zmienioną mainpage, to chyba tego nie potrzebujemy. Jak się ze mną zgadzasz, to usuń to ze startówki i zostaw Szablon:Maintop, a jak nie, to zostaw tak jak było. Raymanien97 07:54, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Ja też się z nim zgadzam, tylko że, lepiej byłoby, gdybyś usunał tylko to "Witamy" Bo to już jest na górze. Tadek Kamil Trzoch - powiedziałeś mi żebym poprawił błędy które zrobiłem. Więc zrób liste artykułów które mają błędy ortograficzne a ja je poprawie. A potem możesz odblokować mojego użytkownika bo znalazłem sposób na nierobienie błędów ortograficznych. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli nie morzesz, wpisz wiadomość pod spodem mojej. Mój pomysł Kamil Trzoch - Mój pomysł jest taki, że kiedy napisze jakiś artykół to przed zapisaniem poprosze mame żeby mi poprawiła błędy. Dobra. Sorka że nie odpowiadałem, ale nie patrzyłem ostatnio na naszą wikię. Więc oto artykuły, które dałbym na medal: *Rayman 2: Wielka Ucieczka *Brzytwobrody *Rayman *Teensieny *Śmigacz Mroklumów Zrozumiałem. Ale nie wiem jak się włącza podkreślenia. Kamil Trzoch Kamil Trzoch - Zgoda. Odp.: Portal Taa, jestem fanem wielu gier, a w tym Portala, i grałem we wszystkie części, i uważam że są świetne. Rayman Fanon Wiki B.i.o Hero,mam do ciebie prośbę-Bo widzisz,mam zamiar utworzyć Rayman Fanon Wiki,jak sama nazwa wskazuje,można tam będzie pisać o swoich wymyślonych postaciach, miejscach, objektach itp. I chcę cię o coś spytać-Czy mógłbym za twoim pozwoleniem skorzystać z szablonów na tej wiki? Te jakoś mi tak pasują,więc cię dzisiaj o to proszę. Czekam na odpowiedź. RayLight Dzięki. RayLight Zmień Artykuł na Medal, cytat tygodnia itd.! B.i.o Hero te filmiki z Raymana 1.5 jakies nudy są jakies lets playe pożądne w internecie. Miki800 Pewna rzecz na Rayman Fanon Wiki wykorzystałem twoją postać czyli Alter Raymana do artykułu niegniewaj się za to. Zgodził bys się gdybym przesłał let s playe z gier rayman.Bo mam znajomego który jest adminem oraz nakręca let s playe Czy ci w ogóle zależy na tym projekcie? Jak nie, to mianuj mnie Adminem i zawsze będę dbał o tę wikię, bo jestem godny tego tytułu. - Portalus Hero, "hopie",żyjesz jeszcze?-VAVA